


Shake the Soot

by ragnarok89



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Chimera Ant Arc, Conflict of Interests, Drabble, During Canon, Duty, Implied Relationships, Internal Conflict, Introspection, Loyalty, M/M, Missions, No Dialogue, One Shot, Partnership, Past Tense, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 14:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15559587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. Until then, it was best to watch their backs.





	Shake the Soot

It was easy for them to let go. Shoot was certain of that motion, more than anything else in his life.

He knew that Knuckle felt that way too. No matter how many times he wouldn't admit it, Shoot knew that Knuckle felt it as deeply and identically.

No matter how many items they searched for, no matter how many missions they survived, they had to let go, to shake away the soot of the past.

Shoot would gladly die for their cause, especially if it meant to save Knuckle. Knuckle would do the same, and he knew that. They had their loyalty, to their cause, to being Hunters, and  _to each other_.

Until then, it was best to watch their backs, and to watch their steps from that point on.


End file.
